Switched World
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Judy and Nick are assigned to figure out why animals in a different city are losing their minds. They met up with Jayson, a young fox kit. Sparks, a young panther cub. Adam, a young polar bear cub and their friends, as they explore the new city that practically lives by completely different morals. Note: I updated this to make it more like the cunning things kids would actually do.
1. Chapter 1

One beautiful morning in Zootopia Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were ready to start the day at work. Chief Bogo had given every other cop their assignment before looking at the last one.

"Hopps. Wilde. Oh. This one is strange. Mammals have been coming into our city with completely lost minds. They have their pupils fully dilated to a level the doctor's are even perplexed about. And all they seem to be capable of doing is the essentials and screaming about how exactly everyone expects them to be. And mayor Lionheart is nagging me to find out what's going on. Take as much time as you need with this," Chief Bogo said.

"Thank you Chief," Judy said as the two took the file.

They went over to a city and looked around. The city looked almost just like Zootopia. Judy kept giving concerned glances to Nick who was so absorbed in the file he didn't even look up.

"Alright what's wrong? You've barley said anything since we left the station," Judy asked her friend.

"What? … Oh, sorry Carrots. It's just that the chief wasn't kidding when he said this was a weird one," Nick said.

He lowered the folder so Judy could read what it said.

#1

Name: James Howler

Species: Wolf

Age: 24

Condition: Ludicrous, matted, fried fur, strange metal ring like collar around neck, screaming "I AM WISE! I AM! I MAKE SURE TO MEASURE ALL THE OUTCOMES OF MY DECISIONS BEFORE I DO ANYTHING!,"

#2

Name: Lily McFluff

Species: Sheep

Age: 33

Condition: Ludicrous, matted, fried fur, strange metal ring like collar around neck, screaming "I AM VERY MEEK AND HELPLESS! I CAN'T DEFEND MYSELF FOR THE LIFE OF ME!,"

#3

Name: Tom Stronghorn

Species: Rhino

Age: 52

Condition: Ludicrous, matted, fried fur, strange metal ring like collar around neck, screaming "I AM VERY AGGRESSIVE! DON'T MESS WITH ME OR I'LL HURT YOU!,"

"Huh. That is kinda weird," Judy said.

"Kinda? That's an understatement Carrots. They've gone crazy. I'll be right back. I just have to go to the bathroom,"

"Try not to take all day to go like last time fox!," Judy said with a smirk.

"You wound me Fluff," he said.

Judy let out a chuckle before looking across the street and seeing a young fox kit reading a newspaper in an alley just as someone was passing. He looked over the newspaper. He was about Judy's size. He had brown eyes, fur was grey with a cream underbelly and his ear tips were black. He looked around before putting the newspaper down and going to a trash can and knocking on it. Another fox kit, smaller than him. He had olive eyes and was bright white He looked about half the size of a full grown fox. The older fox fox nodded to him and the two ran to the edge of the ally before the fox put an arm out to stop the shorter fox. He looked past the corner and the two ran to a nearby park.

Nick came back from the bathroom.

"What's up carrots?," he said.

"Those kids over there. Maybe they know something,"

Nick looked over to where she was looking and saw the two kids selling packaged cookies around the park.

"Can't hurt to ask them,"

They went into the park.

A deer handed the younger fox 2 dollars and took a cookie.

"Thank you" the younger fox said.

The older fox was watching him from a park bench. The older fox noticed the two walking over to them. He looked confused at their police uniforms then scowled. He got up and walked quickly towards the younger fox.

"Hey there buddy," Nick said crouching down near the younger fox.

The younger fox gasped and looked at him. then he looked at Judy, who was smiling. But the fox looked uncomfortable and slowly backed away. The older fox put a paw on his shoulder and cleared his throat.

"Can we help you two?," he asked calmly.

"Oh sorry kiddo. We just wanted to ask you guys a few questions," Judy said.

"What do you need to know?,"

"Have you seen anything suspicious recently? Heard any yelling? Seen any upset mammals?,"

"Mmmmm. Sorry no. Nothing out of the usual anyway,"

"Oh. Thanks any way kids. What are your names?," Nick said.

"I'm Jayson Lunge and this is my brother Dylan,"

"Hi," Dylan said quietly.

"He's shy. We're helping raise money for a school fundraiser," Jayson said.

He pulled out a sheet that mentioned a fundraising event to help the school afford better, newer, equipment.

"Oh well that's nice. We'll take some," Judy said giving the little fox 2 dollars and he handed her 2 cookies.

"Thank you. Ummm.. Officers...

"I'm Judy Hopps and this is Nick Wilde,"

Jayson and Dylan shook their paws.

"Right. You kids keep up the good work,"

"You as well," the two groups parted ways.

When Nick and Judy were out of ear shot Jayson and Dylan busted out laughing.

"Can you believe them coming to this city dressed like that? What idiots!," Jayson said.

"I know, next thing we see is a rhino as a nurse," Dylan commented back.

The two kept laughing hysterically.

"Come on, let's finish this job," Jayson said and the two kept walking through the park.

...

"They were nice," Nick said.

"Ya. Come on. Let's try to figure more out about this case,"

They went to one of the victim's work place.

"I can't believe no one in there knew what happened," Judy said.

Nick looked up and saw Dylan in a grocery store

"Hey, there's Dylan," he said as he saw the kit and his older brother pay with the money that the younger kit was collecting earlier.

Their smiles watched the two carry the grocery bags out of the store and walk away The two looked at each other and ran off.

…

They took the grocery bags to a local food market and started setting up at an empty stand.

A few minutes later kids were serving smoothies.


	2. Chapter 2

Afterwards the two were walking into a store, not knowing the two cops had followed them. "Jayson don't you think that we might might have made those cops mad or something?,"

Jayson smiled at him.

"Relax. It's Not like their gonna follow us or anything,"

Dylan looked down.

"I guess so,"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Nick and Judy...

As they were watching the two they noticed animals passing them by kept giving them stares or glaring at them. All eyes seemed to go to their badges.

"Ok what is this why is everyone looking at us like we're doing something wrong?," Judy asked.

"Well we are stocking kids," Nick said.

"I mean besides that" Judy replied with a groan.

"I really don't know," Nick said.

Meanwhile...

Jayson turned to Dylan.

"Why don't you relax outside while I finish up?," Jayson said.

"OK," Dylan replied.

Dylan walked outside.

...

Just then Nick saw the younger fox from earlier standing outside a store, sitting on the stairs.

"Carrots, isn't that one of the kids from earlier?," Nick asked not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Hey, Kid!," Judy yelled.

Dylan started and started running as fast as he could.

"Hey calm down kiddo we just wanna talk to you," Nick said as the two friends ran after the little fox child.

"Stay away from me!," he yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

Dylan ran into a store before falling to the ground. Nick and Judy followed him.

"Kid listen, we don't wanna hurt or scare you, we just wanna ask-,"

"No. No. No! Get away from me! Get away! Get away get away get away!," Dylan yelled scooting as far away from the two as possible, terror filled eyes locked on Judy.

"Whoa. What ever you're doing Carrots. He's terrified of you," Nick said.

"But I'm not doing any-,"

"Stop!," Jayson yelled running over angrily.

"Rabbit. I said BACK OFF," he said threateningly, standing in front of Dylan protectively, and pushed Judy away forcefully. He was the same height as Judy herself but even so, he was strong for an 11 year old. He was easily able to knock Judy to the ground. Nick's eyes widened and he immediately went over to help her up.

"Take it easy kid, we just wanted to talk to him that was extremely uncalled for," Nick said annoyed.

"No you guys stalking us and scaring an 7 year old is uncalled for. What is your problem?," Jayson asked, annoyed.

"We just wanted to talk. Can we go somewhere?," Judy asked annoyed.

"No," Jayson said suspiciously, before changing back to his smug self.

"We're working," Jayson said.

Just then an otter came over holding a wad of cash.

"260, 270, 280, 290, 300. There you guys go. Thanks for helping out with the fundraiser guys," the otter said.

"What?! That was real?! But I thought you said-," Judy started.

"I said it was for a school fundraiser. I didn't say just that money was going to the benefit. We were hired to do this,"

He then turned to the otter.

"And next time you hire us to do a job. Call me a week ahead like I say to, and not the night before. I was up all night doing research to do this job right. OK. Come on Dylan, the guys are waiting for us," Jayson and left without another word.

Dogo blew a raspberry to the two officers and followed him.

…


	5. Chapter 5

Nick and Judy began to follow the two.

"Are you sure this is a good idea. The kid already snapped at you Carrots,"

"Well that was because he was worried for his brother. As long as we don't go after him like that again we'll be fine," Judy said.

"If you say so," nick said, slightly worried but not showing it.

…

"So we're just gonna let them follow us?," Dylan asked smiling.

Jayson shrugged.

"Let them. That fox and rabbit will leave eventually. THEY don't belong here," Jason said, unable to keep the trace of venom out of his voice, as the two kept walking.

…

They finally got to a warehouse and walked inside. Inside there were two other mammals waiting for them. One black panther with orange eyes, she was about a head taller than Jason. And a white polar bear with brown eyes. He was about 2 heads taller than the panther.

"Hey guys sorry it took awhile," Jayson said.

"Ya. What took you guys so long?," the polar bear asked.

"Some stupid fox and rabbit,"

"Rachel? She's working with predators now?," the panther asked.

"No not this time. We've got another one to watch out for this time. I think she's mentally ill,"

"Um... Jay. they still followed us," Dylan said spotting the two.

Jayson groaned and looked at the polar bear.

"A little help dealing with them Adam?," Jayson asked.

"Ya, sure," Adam shrugged and got off. the couch.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Before Nick and Judy could even go inside the warehouse, Jason and left, through the back door.

"- So Anyway, they're wearing police uniforms,"

"Like, in public?,"

"Yup,"

"And their a fox and a rabbit?,"

"Yup,"

Adam chuckled.

"Must have a death wish or something,"

The two shared a laugh.

"Wow kids that would be smart if we both haven't heard that a million times," Nick said with a smirk.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Are you guys gonna just follow me around everywhere. This is getting stalkery,"

"If you'll just help us we'll be on our-," Judy started.

"Hey! I don't care about your problems! Quiet bothering us! Just go back to your sweat Zootopia officers. YOU don't belong here," the polar bear said shouldering Nick out of his way and kept walking, followed by Jason, who put his paws in him pocket, he stopped in front of Judy.

"My muscle friend is bigger and meaner than yours," he sneered while keeping the smirk, as he referred to Nick as Judy's "Muscle friend" and followed Adam.

…

"They're not cooperating what do you propose?," Judy asked.

"Well you blackmailed me when you needed my help. Are you seriously telling me your going soft on a bunch of snarky kids Carrots?," Nick teased.

"Nick! Their little kids. We can't blackmail them like that!,"

"Maybe not the same way you did. But I think I know how to blackmail them into helping us," Nick said and smiled.

Judy was immediately terrified.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Later on…

The polar bear cub and fox kit were walking back with fast food bags. Nick and Judy made sure to approach them calmly. The two kids rolled their eyes.

"That's it I'm calling the cops," the polar bear said taking out his phone.

"Go ahead call the cops," Nick said.

"We'll just call our chief and have him do everything within his power to keep you and your brother from doing those little jobs of yours,"

Jason just scoffed.

"Why? Because I made you upset?," Jason said mockingly.

"No because you fail to corporate with an investigation. Can get you, your brother, your parents, and your friends into serious trouble with the law. You'll never be able to get hired again," Nick said.

Jason was shocked.

"T- B- That's-!,"

"Hey, see it however you want. Doesn't change the fact that that's in our ability. So are you gonna help, or would you rather just get your mom to call a lawyer now?," Judy said smirking.

Jason looked frazzled for a moment before looking at the polar bear and putting his paw on the arm holding the phone.

"A- Alright fine! Fine! Adam just put that phone away!,"

Adam put the phone away in his pocket.

"What do you want?," Jason asked reluctantly.

"Just follow you around, find out more about your city. That kind of thing. Just for a few days,"

Jason sighed.

"Ya. Ok fine. That's fair,"

"Um… Jason can I talk to you for a minute…. In private," Adam said, pushing Jason away from the two with a chuckle, "Excuse us," he said to the two with a smile.

…

The polar bear put a gentle paw on the fox's back and bent over along with the fox, minding his claws to make sure he didn't accidentally scratch his friend.

"Why are we even questioning this? I see no reason why can't hang out with us for a couple days, if for nothing more our freedom,"

"Have you gone mental?! You and I both know what cops can and will do around here. How's it going to look if they see US hanging out with random mammals we don't know who are wearing police uniforms?,"

"Ok! Who's honestly gonna think that much about it? With the exception of Dylan we're all 11. Besides we've already got one adult who wears wear costumes in our gang I don't see why we can't just past them off as others,"

"Ya. But Freddy's an actor,"

"Well then we pass them off as actors or something. If that doesn't work, we just telling to change, and if neither of those work, we use Operation ETP,"

The two smiled and gave each other a thumbs up.

…

The two walked back to the two adults.

"Ok. Let's get going. The others are waiting for us. Just know that things here aren't the same as Zootopia," Jason said as the two kids walked past them.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?," Judy asked.

Nick shrugged.

The two followed them.

…

They went back to the warehouse where the panter and Dogo were waiting.

"Sparks, Dylan. We got lunch," Jason said holding the bags.

Dylan ran over then saw Nick and Judy behind him and got nervous.

"Relax. They're gonna be following us around for a few days. It's fine," Adam said.

"Well, if you guys say so," Sparks said.

And they all sat down to eat.

…


	8. Chapter 8

Later…

A male panther came into the warehouse and smiled at the kids.

"Hey dad," Sparks said waving.

"Hi Sparks. I'm glad you called me, or I'd be freaking out about your stranger danger," the male said.

He turned to the boys in the group.

"Have you been doing your homework Jason?,"

Jason looked up at the big cat.

"Yup,"

"Well?,"

"One sec,"

Jason put another bit of food into his mouth before walking over. The two began to walk towards each other until they past each other and the male panther checked his coat.

"Oh no. Where's my wallet?,"

He turned to Jason, how had a miscivous smile and pulled the wallet out from his pocket and held it out from him. Nick and Judy were shocked that the panther actually chuckled, grabbed the wallet and patted Jason in a playful manner.

"Excellent Jason. Your an amazing fox. A wonderful student. And as a reward…,"

He said reaching into his pocket, but soon became confused and checked the other pocket.

"Oh now where did I put that-,"

He was interested by the sound of his daughter clearing her throat. She pointed to Jayson who was inspected the cover of a brand new looking detective book. He chuckled.

"The latest edition and audiograughed?," Jason said and looked up.

He ran over and jumped onto the older panther and wrapped his arms around his neck, the panther was shocked for a minute before returning the embrace.

"Thanks Freddy," Jason said nuzzling him. Freddy smiled and put his paws under Jason's arms pulling him a little away so they could make eye contact.

"Always get the finest for you four my boy," he said and lowered Jason back to the ground.

"Wait hold on. You're encouraging this?!," Judy exclaimed.

Freddy looked confused.

"Of course. It's the law of the city,"

"Always be what everyone expects you to be," the four kids said in unison, seeming bored, while doing so.

…

Nick and Judy were walking with the kids.

"Ok, so wait. The law of your city is to basically follow up to your species expectation," Nick asked.

"Basically yes," Sparks said.

"That's crazy. No one would make that a law. You guys are making that up," Judy said annoyed.

"What?," Adam said.

"Ignore her, stubborn bunnies will be stubborn bunnies," Jason said deadpanned.

Judy smiled but she walked over to him.

"I'm sorry but have I done something to offend you?,"

Dylan's eyes went wide and he made violent slashing motions,while mouthing no repeatedly, from behind Jason.

"You mean other than, stalking me and my brother around our city, blackmailing us, scare my brother, and let's all not forget that whole press conference a couple months ago," Jason said.

"That incident was fixed," Nick and Judy said at the same time.

"Ya. I know. Too little too late for this city. Some of us are having a hard enough time getting out of bed without a blockhead causing speciesist ammunition,"

Judy scowled at him.

"Aw kid, is someone projecting feelings onto others?," Nick said.

"Someone keep him away away from me!," Jason said backing away from Nick.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Later on…

Dylan and Sparks were staying with Nick and Judy.

"Wow, I think you should be impressed. I've never seen anyone get under Jason's skin like that since-,"

"Mmmmmm! Mmm-mmm!,"

Dylan cut Sparks off.

"We do not speak of that name!," Dylan hissed.

…


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile…

Jason was practicing throwing desks.

"Alright kiddo, concentrate. It's all in the wrist," Freddy instructed.

Jason tried to shush him. He began to aim the desk for the target.

"And focus," Freddy said making Jason miss and hit to window shattering it and making him blush.

Freddy sighed and turned to him.

"Were you aiming for the window?," he asked.

"Sorry but you keep distracting me,"

"Well you should be able the hit the target regardless shouldn't you. I mean at your age there's only so much you can get away with. Now I have a feeling I know what's bothering you. Would it have anything to do with the fact that Miss. Hopps reminds you of a certain rabbit you know,"

This caused Jason's to freeze.

"I'm not unfocused because of Rachel,"

"Really? Well then I suppose it won't bother you that she's outside right now?,"

Jason though for a minute before turning away.

"No," he said simply. "Rachel's been awful for years. It's gonna take more than being outside the window to have me running,"

"If you say so,"


	11. Chapter 11

Later on…

Jason was going to pick up Dogo so they two could head home for night before something made him stop dead in his tracks, he could hear laughing, specifically his brother laughing.

"Ok ok. So wait. You have how many brothers and sisters?," Dylan asked Judy.

"275. Growing up was crazy,"

"That's sounds terrible," Dylan said.

"So Dylan is it?," Nick asked. "What is it about Jason you admire so much,"

"Oh, so many things. He's smart. He's cunning. He can figure out how to strike anyone's nerve by just spending just an hour with them. He does bedtime story voices really well. I could go on,"


	12. Chapter 12

Jason couldn't help but smile at his brother's praise.

"Ok Dogo. Let's get going. Bedtime," Jason said gently.

"Oh. Right," Dogo said and ran outside.

"You seem protective of him," Nick said.

He couldn't help but notice that Jason seemed much more relaxed than before.

"You mind if I ask-,"

"Actually I do," Jason said, already knowing what Nick was going to say.

He's heard a million times from others, though he tried to keep his patience this time, though he had no idea why.

"Let's just say I grew up with my parents not around much, so I've been in charge of him most of the time," Jason told him.

"Fair enough," Nick said shrugging it off.


	13. Chapter 13

Later on…

Jason let Nick and Judy relax at their home for the evening after their friends went home.

"Do you guys have a place to stay?," Jason asked.

"Ya. We have hotel rooms booked,"

"Good. Night time's when the real characters come out. Wouldn't want anything to happen… that would make the cops from Zootopia come after us," Jason said starting off genuine but then realized what he said, widened his eyes and tried to cover it up.

But it didn't go unnoticed by the two.

"Um… Anyway, I'm gonna have some food you guys want some?," Jason said changing the subject and opening the fridge.

"Mom keeps plenty of fruit and vegetables around the house," Jason said pulling out two platters, one platter had berries and cheese, the other had various vegetables. He left them out for the two.

"Um… I gotta go read to Dylan. There's cups in the first cabinet left of the fridge, help yourselves to some water if you want some," Jason said, quickly going up the stairs away from the situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Jason knocked on the door and walked into Dylan's bedroom.

"Dylan, it's storytime," Jason said grabbing a book off Dylan's shelf.

"Alright!," Dylan exclaimed looking forward to it.

Jason chuckled and pulled a chair by Dylan's bed.

"When's mom coming back?," Dylan asked.

"...Miss her?,"

"Ya,"

"Don't worry. It'll be Sunday before you know it and we'll actually see her again,"

"If you say so,"

Jason cleared his throat.

"Anyway. Let's check out what this next story is huh? "Aren't we suppose to read Hansel and Gretel tonight?,"

"Oh ya. I love that one!,"

Jason smiled and started reading.

"Once upon a time there was a poor wood cutter who had two children…,"


	15. Chapter 15

"... Then all their fears were gone and they lived together in perfect happiness," Jason finished reading the story.

He had read it with giving each character different voices, which Dylan loved. He quickly fell asleep. Jason put the book back on the shelf and adjusted the blankets on Dylan's sleeping form, turned the light off and closed the door.

…

Jason came back downstairs to where the adults were.

"Jason, where is your mom?," Judy asked.

"Working,"Jason put simply. "Anyway. I'll see you guys tomorrow at the warehouse," he said opening the front door.

"Fine. See you tomorrow," Judy said as the two left and Jason closed the door.


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Jason closed the door his smile faded, his ears flattened and his eyes glazed over. He sighed deeply and went to his bedroom, which had a bunch of tools, such as nets, smoke bombs, grappling hooks, ropes, etc, also books about hustling. He looked out his window and watched them go. He looked absolutely heartbroken.

…

Meanwhile with Nick and Judy

"No Chief we haven't seen anything suspicious yet… No…. Ok we'll report again tomorrow….," Judy hung up. "Well today was a bust,"

"I don't know, I can't help but feel Jason's hiding something. He seemed to be bent on hurting you more than me,"

"Y- You know something you're right," she started writing down things in her notepad.

"What happened to this city? What happened to you kids? No one's born not having dreams. What turned you guys into wanting to being cardboard copies?," Judy asked.


	17. Chapter 17

Meanwhile…

Jason was skyping with Adam.

"I can't believe it. I've been working for years working on my composure, just so ANOTHER rabbit can get under my skin,"

"You did seem annoyed by her, more than most rabbits,"

"I know I don't get it,"

"Well she does have an uncanny resemblance to Rachel,"

"I know, believe me, I know,"

"Well it'll go away. After a while, it'll go away,"

"Ya. I guess. See you tomorrow buddy,"

"See ya,"

Adam said and they hung up and Jason went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning…

The kids meet again in the old warehouse. They had decided to take a walk around the city for a while.

"Are you guys sure you wanna wear those?... Here?... In public?...," Sparks asked.

"Why wouldn't we? These are our uniforms?," Judy asked.

"Mammals are staring. And that's saying something in Switchback," Adam said.

Just then police cruiser pulled up across the street, the four cops came out, looking conflicted, and as if they didn't want to do something. As they pulled out their cannon like guns. Jayson automatically froze as they walked over and everyone's faces turned to horror.

"Ok, who told them they were here?!," Jason asked the crowd around them.

Adam noticed an otter looked nervous.

"Copperhead," he growled.

"I'm sorry Adam. But you know what your father always said. "Always look out for number one,"

"He says that when he's talking about a situation where he has something to lose moron, you're supposed to be my dad's friend!,"

"Friend? Do you guys even know my first name? It's Greg. My last name is Copperhead. Calling me Copperhead would be like calling your freaky fox hybrid friends Lunge, or calling you panther friend Claw," the otter went on a tangent, but before he could finish Adam kicked him away.

"And this is why we don't get on his bad side. Also we should really go," Dylan said.

"We're not running away. Their fellow cops,"

"Ya. Well your gonna need more fellow cops if those two get any closer so we're leaving right now," Adam said shoving them in a direction. Just then the cops caught up to them and blocked Adam.

"Hey guys. How are you guys doing today," Nick said

Something was off, they both felt it when they didn't say anything, one of them looked like they were on the verge of crying, as they loaded the guns and aimed at the two.

Dylan automatically ducked behind Jayson.

"Woah woah woah. Let's be rational here. I think there's a way we can all be happy, if we all just calmly…. Run," Nick said.

The two began to run away followed by the kids.

"How does that make us happy," One of the wolves said before the four ran after them.


	19. Chapter 19

They group ran into an alley. Judy had taken out a tranquilizer and so did Nick.

"Have these cops lost their minds?!," Judy asked.

"That's actually just the norm here," Sparks said.

The two cops made sure the kids were behind them.

Adam and Jayson noticed they were in front of a warehouse. Adam removed the wood blocking the door.

"Everybody get in," he said.

"That's breaking and entering," Judy said.

"It's an abandoned warehouse that no one owns or uses. Just get in," Adam said.

Nick pushed her in and Adam closed the door. The officers soon got in and the group scattered.


	20. Chapter 20

Judy was with Jason and Dylan. Judy knew she had to get them off their backs but she couldn't risk the kids safety.

"Duck in there," she ordered pointing to the cabinet.

The two ran to the cabinet and they both hid in separate shelves while Judy went after the cops.

When she found them, she took her tranquilizer out.

"Alright. Listen, there are children here and I won't have you hurt them,"

"It's not them we want," one of the wolves said.

He loaded his gun and pointed it at her.

"Now come on take it easy," she begged.

"I'm sorry," the cop said.

Jayson had opened his cabinet up a crack and looked up on a platform and saw the gun pointed at Judy.

He came out of the cabinet.

"Get out of there rabbit, get out!," he said sounding panicked.

The wolf's paw was shaking but before Judy could do anything, the wolf pulled the trigger. Judy just barely managed to move slightly out of the way before everything went black.


	21. Chapter 21

Jayson was watched intensely and panicked, then he saw Judy jump just as he heard the loud boom of the gun go off and saw the small metal device come out and hit her.

"Judy! No!," Jayson screamed, panicked as he saw the rabbit collapsed to the ground, his blood ran cold.

" _No,"_ he thought as his ears went back, in his shocked phase. Flashbacks of his early childhood began to flash in his mind. He quickly pushed them away, recovered and ran over to where Judy was.

"Come on Dylan!," he called back.

Dylan opened the cabinet and saw where Jayson was running. He had heard what had happened, and was worried about the rabbit too.


	22. Chapter 22

Nick, Sparks, and Adam went ran into office, and locked the door and caught their breath.

"You kids ok?," Nick asked.

"Ya," Sparks said.

"Uh-huh," Adam added.

"I hope the others are ok," Sparks said.

Nick noticed the security camera screens.

"Well let's find out," Nick said and walked over to them.

His heart almost stopped when he saw Judy lying on the ground motionless.

"Carrots?! Judy?!," Nick yelled at the screen.

They saw Jayson ran over and lean over her and move her over to her back. The was a large metal collar that had strapped itself around her chest. Jayson sighed loudly in relief as fell further back, and smiled. That's when Dylan caught up. Nick ran to go find them.


	23. Chapter 23

Jayson turned Judy around and began to work on taking off the collar.

"Grab that chair," Jayson said.

Dylan ran and got a wheelchair and brought it back. By that point Jayson had gotten the collar off and put it in his backpack. Judy began to moan and tried to open her eyes.

"Take it easy. That was a big hit you took," Jason said gently as the two helped her onto the chair.

"Is she gonna be ok?," Dylan asked.

"She'll be fine. She just needs a few minutes and recover," Jason said.

"J-J-J-ay," Dylan said shaking pointing behind them.

"Hey the collar didn't hit the neck!,"

"Get them!,"

Jason's mind quickly worked out a plan and turned to his younger brother.

"Go! Go! Get her out of here!," Jason said.

Dylan grabbed the handles.

"What about you?," he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll meet up with you," Jason said and ran towards the cops, distracting them.

Dylan was torn but he did what he was told.


	24. Chapter 24

Dylan started running and hopped onto the back of the chair as they were going down a ramp. By that point Judy had woken up.

"Dylan?!," Judy exclaimed.

"Hi, ya. Stuff happened. You missed out on a lot," Dylan said.

Nick managed to catch up to them.

"Carrots! Carrots you ok?," he asked concerned.

"Ya. I'm fine," Judy said stepping out of the chair.

Just then the cops caught up to them. Dylan noticed and started running away. Judy and Nick noticed.

"Hey get away from him!," Judy said as the two ran after them.


	25. Chapter 25

Meanwhile…

Jason was expertely dodging the cops.

"I can't catch me that easily, are you new?," he taunted.

"I've been in the force since you were a toddler and you know it. You do this on purpose," one of the cops growled.

Jason cocked his head innocently.

"Do what newbie?," he asked, smiling smartly.

The wolf growled and kept chasing him.

"Get him! Get him! I'm not new!," he growled.

But nothing the cops did slowed him down or caught him.

Meanwhile…

Dylan kept running but tripped and fell to the ground. He turned around and was terrified to see that their sticks were coming out. Sparks and Adam managed to catch up and Sparks was the first one to notice what was happening and watched helplessly from the corner.

"Hey what's going on? Is every-," Adam started before noticing what was happening. "Oh no. No!," he cried as he too could only watch helplessly as Dylan tried to scoot away from the cops.


	26. Chapter 26

Meanwhile…

Jason was still running, still smiling but his smile quickly faded when he saw his brother on the floor in terror, as he screamed and covered his head waiting for the blows. Jason scowled and jumped up onto the railing and jumped down kicking on of the cops in the back of the head and landed on the floor. He looked up with a mischievous smirk.

"OK when did you learn parkour?!,"

"Seriously? That's what you're wondering about?," the other cop said.

Jason looked unamused and quickly smoke bombed the ground in front of him. When the smoke cleared both of the kids were gone.

"Where did they *cough* *cough* go!?," one wolf said struggling with a coughing fit.

Meanwhile…

The two kids had caught up to the others, out of breath. Jason laid down on the ground.

"OK. That's over time to go home," Jason said.


	27. Chapter 27

Later…

The group walked outside.

"OK. What was that all about?!," Judy exclaimed.

The 4 kids stopped.

"You don't know? That's why warned you about wearing those outfits," Adam said pointing at their uniforms.

Suddenly a bunny and a group of prey animals shows up looking smug.

"What is this? A fox and bunny cop?," the bunny said.

"Here we go," Jason said rolling his eyes.

"Don't you know, in this town, if you do anything outside of your stereotype the cops will collar you and you'll go into a coma, possibly for the rest of your life. But you would know that wouldn't you Jay?,"

"Wow. Bringing up my dad. Ya. That's appropriate," Jason said.

"Aw. Is someone mad about always getting bullied after that day?,"

"Ya. And who's fault is that? You were supposed to be my friend,"

"Ya. But common sense kicked in and I realized I was stupid to be friends with a fox,"

"Hey! We're friends," Nick said.

"Well then you're stupid," Rachel said.

"OK. Bye Rachel," Jason said motioning for the others to keep walking.


	28. Chapter 28

Later…

"So you're telling me that a while ago the mayor of this city issued a law that everyone has to act like their species stereotype or they'll be put into a coma, possible for the rest of their lives?!," Judy said furiously.

The kids looked at each other.

"Ya. Pretty much," Sparks said.

The two scowled at each other for a minute before the expression softened as they looked at the kids.

"Excuse us for a minute," Judy said as they two walked away and had a conversation.

"We should really get going back to Zootopia," Nick said.

The kids looked disappointed.

"Oh. OK. Bye guys," Sparks said.

Judy hugged her.

"You know, if you guys ever want to come back, we'd love to have you," Jason said, upset.

Nick smiled and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Of course. You take care of yourself, OK kiddo?,"

"Ya. See ya," Jason said putting his paws into his pockets and walking away.

"We're sure gonna miss you guys," Dylan said.

"Ya. I hope you got what you were looking for," Adam said.

They all shared a hug before Judy and Nick got on the train back to Zootopia.


	29. Chapter 29

A few days later…

Jason was sitting in his room bored when the doorbell rang.

"Jay could you get that?," his mother called from the kitchen.

He got up and went to the door. It was a mail delivery goat.

"Delivery for Jason," he said.

Jason took the letter and opened it.

 _Hi Jason,_

 _We're really sorry no one outside of the city got to see how you were forced to grow up. You are all bright kids and we know you have a great future ahead of you. And we know you can do it now. Turn on the news._

Jason looked shocked up from the paper and turned on the TV. Bogo was on the TV.

"It's with my great pleasure that the animals of this town will no longer be restricted by the stereotype law and all those who have been collared will be set free," Bogo stated.

Jason looked overjoyed before bursting out in cheers and laughter.

 _We hope that you and your family have a great future together._

Jason bursted into the kitchen and hugged Dylan who was confused by what was happening along with their mother. Jason handed their mom the letter.

 _And you should now that if you ever come to Zootopia, feel free to come by the station. We'd love to have you!_

Jason ran out of the house cheering and yelling with joy.

 _Nick and Judy_


	30. Chapter 30

20 years later...

An adult Jason walked into his apartment building, hanging up his detective uniform, walking past and smiling at a picture of him, Dylan, Sparks, Adam, Nick, Judy and both is parents, looking slightly older.

He took out his cellphone a dialed a number.

"Hello?,"

"Hey, it's me. I was just wondering if you guys were ok," Jason said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes Jason. We're still here,"

"Great. That's great," Jason said sitting on the couch. "It's been a while. Dylan managed to get a job as a musician,"

"That's great. I'm glad you all gotta do what you wanted,"

"Ya. We'll see you guys next week ok?,"

"You got it kiddo,"

"Oh, and Nick, thanks for everything," he thanked him and Judy one last time.


End file.
